Lonely
by kana-asuki
Summary: Dime Alfred ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cruces la calle, compres una botella de vino, te emborraches me lleves a un hotel y me violes? UsUk Dedicatoria adentro :D


**Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.**

**Advertencia: parejas Hombre X Hombre. Un Arthur borracho que quiere que lo violen… **

**- Aclaración: Regalo **para MyobiXHitachiin, si sé que dijiste que no era necesario, pero ya te había dicho que desde hace mucho quería dedicarte algo….

**Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p>No te has dado cuenta de lo triste y patética que es mi vida, supongo que eso hace que sea aun más triste.<p>

Otro trago mas, ¡glup! La botella pronto quedara vacía, uno mas y las penas crecen mas.

¿Dime cuando fue la última vez que tomaste mi mano y me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien?

Estúpido americano- hablo el ingles con un acento borracho- estúpido Alfred y su estúpida popularidad- volvió a tomar un trago de su botella, posiblemente este fuera el ultimo.

Siempre tan sonriente y feliz, con la vida por delante, ese americano que con la luz de sus ojos deslumbro a su corazón, un triste y roto corazón.

Si ese mismo bastar que de seguro esta en esa fiesta con el Fran tuche ese, que supuestamente también es su amigo.

Los odio a todos- grito antes de darle un último y prolongado sorbo a su botella de vino.

¿no es patética la escena?- se dijo a si mismo, estaba el sentado en la banqueta de una putrefacta calle enfrente de una licorería, en la cual compro la botella que segundos antes termino, intento débilmente pararse, pero no pudo- hell si que estoy borracho- se burlo de si mismo con su característico sarcasmo.

No muy lejos de ahí un dúo de rubios caminaba rápidamente- ¿Seguro que es por aquí?- hablo un acento estadounidense- yo conozco mejora a mon cherie Arthur- contesto un acento francés.

Siguieron caminando por esas calles no seguras en medio de la noche- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Peter por teléfono?- pregunto el americano mirando a su compañero francés- lo evidente-hizo una pausa algo pensativo y serio, raro en el, que espanto de cierta manera a su compañero- sus padres volvieron a pelear y al parecer quisieron golpear al pequeño, naturalmente Arthur se metió y…-

El silencio entre los dos inundo la calle, poco transitada, dando una vista directa a un local de licor- Sus padres se van a divorciar- termino el francés saliendo del pasillo para mirar la calle y ver claramente una cabellera rubia desordenada- ¡Arthur!- hablo el americano preocupado- rápidamente se acercaron a el- ¿Qué haces?- miro a su amigo cabizbaja con la botella vacía de vino en su mano.

El de ojos verdes, escucho la voz de aquel idiota que hace acelerar su corazón aproximarse, lo que le faltaba, pensó enojado- Alfred…- alzo lentamente su mirada- Arthur vámonos a casa- intento acercársele- Alfred dime…- hizo nuevamente una pausa- estas borracho, vámonos- interrumpió el de lentes.

Impulsado por su estado etílico el británico hablo- Dime Alfred ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cruces la calle, compres una botella de vino, te emborraches me lleves a un hotel y me violes?-

La cara del americano era todo un poema, sus ojos estaban abiertos, mientras que la mirada del francés era de burla- Si Alfred, ¿Qué se tiene que hacer?- hablo burlo, mirando a su pobre amigo ahí mirando fijamente al de ojos azules- vamos mon a mi no lo dejes esperando- empujo levemente al mas joven para sacarlo de su choc.

Dios estas borracho- fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor- git Alfred, contéstame- hizo un puchero el ingles- vamos Iggi- intento ponerlo de pie, pero el ingles fue mas rápido y lo abrazo, alzo su mirada lentamente mirándolo suplicantemente- Alfred por favor contéstame.

El francés un poco incomodo, y por qué no, feliz de que por fin su amigo diera un paso en revelar sus sentimientos, se dio media vuelta dejando a los angloparlantes solos, que no notaron su huida.

Iggi por favor, estas ebrio no sabes lo que dices- alzo la mirada para no seguir viendo esa tierna y excitante mirada que el mayor le dirigía, por que era demasiado linda y violable- Hell Alfred, es que acaso no puedes corresponderme- le grito ya con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos- no Iggi no es eso- hablo titubeando el americano- ¿Maldita sea entonces que es?- lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Auto control Alfred- se repetía mentalmente el menor- Alfred, por favor- jalo tiernamente las mangas del menor dándole un toque aun mas tierno- Solo te pido un poco de am…-

Las palabras del ingles fueron interrumpidas por los labios del americano, que lo besaba con salvajismo mientras pasaba sus fuertes brazos por la cintura del británico acercándolo rápidamente a su cuerpo.

Mordió cuidadosamente el labio inferior del ingles, este abrió lentamente la boca permitiendo que la lengua del americano profanara su boca.

La lengua del americano succionaba todo a su paso, hace tanto que deseaba ese contacto entre los dos, y ahora que podía hacerlo su control se había esfumado, comenzó una lucha entre sus lenguas mientras que sus manos se movía entre la espalda del ingles, tocándolo, mientras aumentaba su cercanía, el ingles sumergido entre las emociones, solamente pudo pasar sus manos por el cuello del menor, sintiendo como sus piernas perdía lentamente su fuerza se aferro mas al americano.

El beso seguía, ambos se seguían saboreando el uno al otro, el americano mordía y succionaba los labios del ingles.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron lentamente dejando un camino de saliva entre ambas bocas- Iggi no tienes que emborracharme para que quiera abusar de ti- sonrió pícaro mientras le susurraba al oído- con solo verte ya quiero violarte- mordió levemente el lóbulo del ingles- vayamos a mi departamento- se separo del ingles y le tendió su mano- a donde quieras- sonrió el ingles al momento que tomaba la mano del americano entre la suya- mientras sea contigo a donde sea- Alfred sonrió energéticamente- prepárate porque de mi cama no saldrás en todo el día…

* * *

><p>Hahaha quería poner algo mas, ajam, ok no, bueno la verdad es que esta idea me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza, y solo tenia la pregunta de Arthur para con Alfred, y no se, así termino, espero y les guste.<p>

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


End file.
